


Custard Pie

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ass Play, Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: PROMPT: Yesssss, hellooo, do you do songfic? I submit: Dean / OFC based off of Led Zeppelin's 'Custard Pie.' Do with this what you must. Thanking you in advance.1) Do I do songfic… you asshole.2) Thanks a bunch for ratcheting my Bonham obsession and then melding it with Dean’s mouth. I know - it was right there in front of my face the whole time, but seriously.3) To everyone else, I don’t know if you’ve ever heard the song Custard Pie, but, let’s just say, it’s obscene and sexy. (I mean, Page + Bonham = sexxx OKAY?)If you feel the need for the full-sensory experience - although, @cracksinthewalls has assured me that I have adequately conveyed the feel of said song herein - here it is for your listening pleasure before, during, or after, if you so choose.





	Custard Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glass_Jacket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Jacket/gifts).



I’ve never really heard Led Zeppelin before. I mean, I’ve heard Led Zeppelin – who hasn’t? – but never like _this_. I’ve never felt it in my bones. Honestly, I’ve never experienced music quite like this in my life. Like I’m the jamming guitar, and he’s the hard-sliding drums.

Fuck, it’s sensational.

He appeared out of nowhere tonight, leaning against the wall, chatting with Amber, one of my sorority sisters. He was like, I don’t know, the shiniest diamond, the prettiest pony, the most decadent dessert in the case.

He’s just kissing me. Just holding my face in his hands and kissing me, slow and deep. His lips are soft but strong and – how are lips strong? God, he’s good at kissing. Just a few swipes of his tongue here and there between twisting lips. One warm hand is in my hair, while the other drags down and down just to push back up under my short, tight dress.

I am so wet and achy that when his hand slides between my legs, my body shakes.

I get up on my knees and let him pull my underwear down, untangle them from my legs and get rid of them. Then I straddle him and go back to kissing him.

He just slides his fingers all along where I’m embarrassingly sloppy slick.

I keep saying ‘just’ because he really isn’t doing anything no one’s ever done before, but _the way_ he does it all… _Jesus_.

We’re on my floor, half on the bean bag chair. He starts to slump under me, pulling me up his body, pushing my dress up. Then he settles on his back and pulls my knees astride his smooth, pretty face.

As I drop down over his mouth, I unzip and toss the rest of my clothes aside. And, holy shit, his mouth. 

It’s hot and open and, yeah, strong again – still, whatever. He’s fucking consuming my cunt. His tongue all up in me, lips sucking me all the way inside his mouth. He moves like he’s kissing like he was kissing me before, but I have a feeling this is how he digs into a rack of ribs or a really buttery cob of corn. I bet this guy’s a good eater.

He _is_ a good eater.

He grabs one of my wrists and places my hand firmly on his head, and when I yank his hair a little, he grunts and I can feel him smile. Then his other hand roams over my hip, curves my waist, drags fingertips over my nipples and collarbones and pushes inside my mouth.

I don’t know what he’s got planned for those fingers or if there’s even a plan at all, but I suck them, I slide my tongue around them, I get them wet and slobbery and he’s groaning.

The sounds he’s making, punctuating my every thrust and swivel. I’m riding his face like a bull. He’s like a bull under me, bucking and making it hard to concentrate but never losing the beat. I’m losing myself. 

And then I’m coming – it’s bright and hot and fast, and I’m grinding over his face and whining, twisting his soft hair in my fingers.

I’m out of breath and slowing down as he slides lower. His tongue slips back, his fingers leave my mouth and trail spit down my torso to my clit. Fuck, he’s got his tongue up between my ass cheeks – I _love_ this. He hooks a thumb inside my cunt and rubs over my clit with two wet fingers as he eats my ass. 

“Fuck,” I swear, digging into his hair again and curving over him, bracing one hand on the floor.

His lips play with me, he sucks at me and licks everything. It’s loud, slapping and slurping. His free hand guides my hip, encouraging me to ride him harder. Then his teeth scrape, and he squeezes my clit and _that spo_ t inside me between his fingers and thumb, and I’m coming again – loud and wet.

He gets me on my back, then, and he’s on his knees between my open, jellied legs. He grins wide and shakes his head like a wet puppy. I’m sprawled and spent beneath him.

“Fuck me,” I say.

He doesn’t come back with a predictable retort, he just smirks, jerks his t-shirt over his head and wipes his mouth before throwing the shirt aside, reaches in his back pocket and tears a condom packet open with his teeth as he pulls his button-fly open. 

He drops to all fours and buries his face in my neck as he pushes inside me with a long, low sigh.

“Oh, that’s good,” he says as the song changes and he begins to set a whole new rhythm.

I know then from that subtle change that he’s going to be at this all night long.


End file.
